Is That Wrong if We Do Our Duty?
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Sore itu, Dazai kedatangan tamu. Adik kelasnya yang juga merupakan bawahannya di Seksi Kebahasaan di asrama mereka curhat soal masalahnya dalam mengawasi penggunaan bahasa oleh teman-temannya. / dormitory!AU, Indonesia!AU / curhat terselubung?


Dazai melepas seragam sekolahnya, menggantinya dengan kaos santai namun tetap sopan. Ponsel yang semula diletakan di atas nakas ia raih, lantas ia tiduran di atas ranjang sambil _scrolling_ _feed_ _Instagram_—santai sejenak mumpung Chuuya belum pulang, karena ia pasti bakalan disuruh bersih-bersih kalau teman sekamarnya itu sudah pulang.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Dazai melirik. "_Who_?"

"_Excuse me_, Kak. _This is_ Atsushi!" suara yang amat Dazai kenali itu membuatnya langsung beranjak. Dengan langkah sedikit malas, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Pintu dibuka. Seorang pemuda berusia kira-kira satu tahun di bawah Dazai berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Wajahnya terlihat ragu. Dazai mengeryit.

"_What happen_, Atsushi?" tanya Dazai bingung.

"_I-I want to say something_, Kak ..." pemuda manis yang dipanggil Atsushi itu menarik napas. "_May I speak_ Bahasa Indonesia?"

**~o~**

**Is That Wrong if We Do Our Duty?**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: dormitory!AU, Indonesia!AU]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Makan dulu, Atsushi," Dazai menyodorkan sebungkus roti gepeng rasa keju pada Atsushi. "Maaf, hanya ada ini, soalnya keuangan kamar 203 sedang menipis~"

Yang disodori sedikit mengerjap. "B-boleh bawa makanan ke dalam kamar, Kak?"

"Sebenarnya nggak boleh, sih—aku sama Chuuya aja yang bandel, haha~" Dazai tertawa. Atsushi ikut tertawa kaku.

Dazai lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Atsushi, dekat dengan pintu kamarnya. Netra cokelat manisnya menatap sang adik kelas. "Jadi ... ada apa, Atsushi?" tanyanya, mulai serius. "Nggak mungkin, kan, kamu minta izin buat berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia kalo ini nggak benar-benar penting?"

Atsushi diam sejenak. Sedikit-sedikit maniknya menatap Dazai. Agak takut sebenarnya, namun Atsushi sudah tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi. "Kak, sebenarnya ... salahkah kalau kita mengerjakan tugas kita?"

"Tugas?"

"Soal penggunaan bahasa ..."

Dazai diam. Sesaat, ia mangut-mangut. "Aku mengerti ..." gumamnya sambil beranjak ke arah pintu, kemudian menguncinya dua kali—supaya tidak ada yang masuk, takutnya tiba-tiba Chuuya yang baru selesai latihan LDBI datang dan tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan

"Ada yang mengganggumu selama mengawasi?" Dazai bertanya lagi.

Atsushi mengangguk pelan. "Mereka tidak suka ketika kuingatkan untuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris saat mengobrol," ujarnya.

Asrama yang mereka tinggali ini berbasis bahasa Inggris—salah satu hal yang membedakan asrama ini dengan asrama kebanyakan di Indonesia, karena di dalamnya mereka diwajibkan berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Atsushi adalah salah satu orang yang ditunjuk menjadi anggota Seksi Kebahasaan di asrama mereka, yang bertugas mengawasi penggunaan bahasa oleh teman-temannya, dipimpin Dazai selaku ketua koordinasi Seksi Kebahasaan.

Atsushi masih ingat tatapan tidak suka dari teman-teman satu asramanya kala ditegur gara-gara mengobrol di area asrama menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Ada yang meresponnya dengan diam sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam, ada yang diam-diam menyindir, juga balas marah-marah seolah apa yang Atsushi lakukan itu salah.

"Kebanyakan diem, tapi banyak juga yang nyindir, Kak," ujar Atsushi pelan. "Pernah juga, aku lewat di depan mereka yang lagi ngobrol pake bahasa Indonesia. Aku belum ada bilang apa-apa, tiba-tiba ada yang nyeletuk, _'Eh, _English_, _please_. Ntar ada yang lapor kalo pake bahasa Indonesia'_, sambil ngelirik."

Kalau yang itu terjadi kemarin. Mark Twain dan kawan-kawannya yang hobi nyinyir macam anak gadis berbisik-bisik soal Atsushi ketika pemuda itu lewat, salah satunya kalimat yang Atsushi sebutkan tadi, yang paling melekat sekaligus menusuk dada.

Dazai mangut-mangut. Ia paham rasanya. "Itu resiko kita sebagai Seksi Kebahasaan," ujarnya. "Sabar saja, lama-lama mereka paham, kok."

"T-tapi, Kak, rasanya ... duh ..." Atsushi bingung sendiri, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Atsushi cuman menjalankan tugas, jadi bikan salahmu kalau mereka tidak suka," Dazai mengambil sebungkus roti gepeng rasa keju dari lemarinya lagi, kali ini buat dimakan sendiri. "Ucapan mereka nggak usah dimasukin ke hati. Dulu, aku juga pernah begitu, pas awal-awal ditunjuk jadi Seksi Kebahasaan. Kalo kata temenku, kalo mereka nggak senang ditegur gara-gara itu, berarti mereka nggak memperhatikan baik-baik saat mendaftar, kalau asrama ini berbasis bahasa Inggris."

Atsushi diam. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk paham. "Begitu ..."

"_Do you understand_?"

"_Yes_, Kak."

"_Good_," Dazai tersenyum. "Sekarang kamu balik ke kamarmu, terus mandi dan yakinkan dirimu kalo mereka nggak pantas menyindir cuman gara-gara kamu menegur mereka—oiya, roti gepengnya dibawa aja, di sini masih banyak soalnya."

Atsushi kembali mengangguk. "Makasih, Kak."

"_No problem_."

Lalu Atsushi beranjak, melangkah ke arah pintu. Dazai turut berdiri dan membukakan pintu yang tadi ia kunci. Atsushi keluar dari kamar seniornya itu, dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan teman sekamar Dazai di depan kamar.

"Lho, kamu ... Atsushi, kan?" dahi Chuuya—teman sekamar Dazai itu—mengernyit. "Dari mana?"

"M-mm—"

"_English_, _please_, Chuuya!" tiba-tiba seruan Dazai terdengar dari arah pintu.

Chuuya dan Atsushi sontak menoleh. Si surai jingga berdecak kecil. "Ah,_ I forgot_," gumamnya.

Sementara Atsushi menatap Dazai. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil, mengirimkan kata "_semangat!_" lewat tatapannya. Tanpa sadar, Atsushi ikut tersenyum.

**-end-**

**Halo, Vira balik lagi, dengan curhat terselubung dalam ffnya :"v /ha nani?**

**Jadi ... yah, kehidupan di asrama nggak sekedar bahagia (sekaligus nyeremin, meskipun ini optional alias barangkali nggak semua ngalamin), ada nggak enaknya juga, salah satunya ya si Atsushi itu.**

**Sama seperti Atsushi, Vira juga salah satu anggota Seksi Kebahasaan di asrama, tugas kami adalah mengawasi penggunaan bahasa oleh teman-teman.**** K****urang lebih Atsushi sama Vira itu sama aja nasibnya (bedanya, Vira belum ada ngasih tau ini ke ketua koordinasi seksi kebahasaan, jadi anggaplah Atsushi itu Vira di RL sementara Dazai itu sisi Vira yg berusaha berpikir positif /ha?)**

**(jujur aja, kata-kata yg Atsushi bilang itu, itu yang paling ngejleb. Nggak tau kenapa /halah alay kao Vir (2)**

**Dah lah, segini aja dulu, takutnya A/Nnya lebih panjang daripada ficnya, jadi sampai jumpa kapan-kapan, jaa ne!**

**-Vira D Ace-**

**[catatan: reupload karena ada kesalahan.]**


End file.
